Flanged covers or hubs are previously known for torque converters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,303, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a flange-like housing stub, extending in the direction of the transmission, for rotatably supporting the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 8,176,733, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cover having an axially extending flange bending inward towards a turbine hub to support a ball bearing.